


Helping Truce

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [31]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Naruto, Tears of Artamon - Sarah Ash
Genre: F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Gyakuten Saiban 5 speculation, Hurt/Comfort, Post Gyakuten Saiban 4 | Apollo Justice, Post-GS4, Pregnancy, Premature Labor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Apollo join forces to comfort Trucy when she worries herself sick over the fan speculation on Tumblr regarding Gyakuten Saiban 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Common House fics are always multiversal time-fucks. 
> 
> Aeslyn is a naruto fan OC made by a friend. 
> 
> Ray is an original character of mine.

Trucy's biting her lip, pacing in front of the laptop on the bar table along the wall in the common house parlor, one hand on her stomach. Every so often she winces and Katniss frowns watching her and then glancing at Apollo who's curled up on the far end of the couch, immersed in writing in his brown leather journal, oblivious to the very obvious elephant in the room. 

Katniss recognizes when someone doesn't know how to drag themselves away from the darker side of existence and silently she curses Emmy for not reinstalling tumblr savior and makes a note to do it herself later. 

"Trucy, come here. Now." 

 

The young magician blinks at her, but walks over. Katniss pats the empty spot on the couch between her and Apollo. "Play with me, Trucy." 

 

Trucy sits down, and leans against her and starts to cry, while Katniss lists every single good deed she's seen, both back home and in the common house, while stroking the other pregnant woman's hair.

 

Apollo looks up from his journal, when a strangled sob escapes from the woman Katniss is trying to comfort, "Truce?"

 

Apollo closes the journal and closes the gap between him and Trucy and gently wraps his arms around her. He feels Trucy shift to lean against him and her hand tightens on one of his sweatshirt sleeves. "I don't want to lose you, Polly." 

 

Apollo sighs, "You've been reading tumblr.... Remind me to put tumblr on lockdown, Katniss." 

 

Katniss nods, "I was thinking that too. If you don't do it, I will." 

 

Apollo presses a kiss to Trucy's temple. "Whatever happens during Gyakuten Saiban 5 does not need to come true for us, Trucy. Once you're here, canon becomes optional. You don't have to update yourself unless you want to. I'm probably not going to because I already have an alternate history."

 

He listens to Katniss talking about all the goodness and begins inputting his own data to her thread. Trucy eventually calms down enough to start listing her own, though he realizes quickly that like him, Trucy doesn't have much to add that really truly equates to goodness from her world, and she's too new to really have seen much of the goodness he and Katniss have seen at the common house. 

She moans again and he frowns, "Trucy?"

 

Trucy wraps her arms around her stomach, "I don't feel so good, Polly." 

 

Apollo gives her a gentle smile, "I'm just going to stand up for a minute, Trucy." 

 

He stands and looks behind the couch they're sitting on. Peeta's sprawled on the floor with Gavril and Aeslyn, the three of them sharing a large sheet of parchment on the hardwood floor. 

"Peeta or Gavril... could one of you two help me carry Trucy to her room?"

 

Peeta stands up, "Sure." 

He smiles at Katniss. "I'll be back down in a bit." 

 

Apollo looks at Aeslyn, "Hey, Aes, could you run downstairs and grab Ray and send her to Trucy's room. And then find Siren, Valant and Vera and send them there too." 

 

Aeslyn nods once and touches the floor with one hand and seems to sink into it as if the hardwood were quicksand. 

 

Gavril stands up and walks over, "I'll boost her into your arms." 

Apollo nods and crosses his arms with Peeta's in front of Trucy, giving Gavril enough room to help Trucy up into their crossed arms and adjusting her arms around their shoulders. When they've got her steady and Gavril steps back, Apollo mentally begins drawing the coordinates in his head. 

Katniss's hesitant voice almost makes him lose them, "Apollo, she's bleeding." 

He pushes the worry out of the way and continues with the travel coordinates. That's something Ray can worry about. The room around them fades and they're in Trucy's room. He and Peeta walk together over the circle and Apollo puts Trucy down on her bed on her left side, adjusting the pillows around her. 

 

Trucy looks so scared, "Polly, what's wrong with me? Katniss said I was bleeding."

 

He brushes her hair out of her eyes, "I'm not sure, but my best guess is that you stressing yourself out so badly caused you to go into premature labor. You really need to calm down, Truce. I know it's not easy, but can you try for me? You need to breathe." 

 

She lets out a held in breath as he kneels down beside her. 

Ray appears shortly with Vera and Siren quickly behind her. "Apollo, Peeta, can you both please step outside?"

 

Trucy's breath catches again and Apollo frowns, "I'll be right outside the door, Trucy, I promise. Ray, can you come get me when you're done? She's worried I'm going to disappear."

 

Ray nods, "Yeah, I can do that." 

 

Peeta looks at him, when they step outside and shut the door behind them, "Can I leave you alone out here?"

 

Apollo nods, "Yeah, I'll be okay. I think she's more scared than I am. I know Ray's good at what she does and this is one of Ray's specialties. I'll be fine. I just hope Ray can soothe her."

 

"Luck." 

 

Apollo nods, "you too. Thank you for helping."

"It's nothing." He watches as Peeta heads for the stairs. 

 

After some time, Ray steps out, "Thank you for acting so quickly, Apollo. I bought us some time, but she's on strict bedrest. Please try not to worry her, though." 

 

Apollo nods, "I know, it's my fault. I didn't think to lock out the spoilers from tumblr. Either Katniss or I will take care of it later."

 

Ray smiles, "Good. You can go in and see her now." 

 

Apollo nods again, "Thanks Ray."

He steps into the room to find Siren curled up around Trucy, holding her, singing softly in what he suspects is Borginian. 

Vera's sitting on the edge of the bed near Trucy's head, stroking her hair. 

Apollo walks over to the closet and grabs a spare pillow and drops it on the floor by the bed and kneels down. "Hey Truce." 

 

Trucy smiles and reaches one hand out, "Polly, don't leave me." 

 

He nods, taking her hand into his own, "I won't. We can have a sleepover tonight... I'll even bring my kids up here. But I have to go to work in the morning, Truce. So I might not be here if you end up waking up later." 

 

"...okay."


End file.
